I'm a Btch One Shot
by Ember1313
Summary: This one shot just wouldn't let me be. This is how I think Elizabeth should react to finding out what Sam has been up to lately. Bad language and violence warning!


Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Rating: R (for violence and bad language)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

I know what you're going to say. I am the absolute last person who should ever be starting a new fic. LOL This one shot just wouldn't let me be. This is how I think Elizabeth should react to finding out what Sam has been up to lately. Enjoy!!

Kelly 

* * *

**Song Credit:**  
Artist: Meredith Brooks  
Song: Bitch 

* * *

_**I'm a Bitch**_

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**

"She what?" Elizabeth practically shouted.

"Elizabeth if you would just calm down..." Sonny started.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? Have you lost your mind?"

Jason reached out to touch her shoulder gently. He knew she was going to be mad when he told her all the things Sam had been doing but she was beyond mad. Now he was just trying to calm her down. "Elizabeth, please just let me handle it."

"No."

"What?!" Both men said in unison.

"The two of you knew about her scams and being involved in Jake's kidnapping for how long? Weeks? Months? No, you had you're chance. Now I'm going to take care of it." She told them both.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

Sonny looked at Jason as Elizabeth stormed off. "Should we go after her?"

"Not we. I'll go, but there's no reasoning with her when she's like this." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Speaking from experience?"

Jason cracked a smile at that. "Yeah. One or twice. I better catch up to her before she does any real damage."

**So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing**

Elizabeth didn't even bother knocking on Sam's door. Instead she picked the lock. It was one of the many things she had learned from Jason over the years. She threw the door open. She was nearly stunned speechless at what she found. Sam and Lucky were going at it on her couch. "What the fucking hell is this? Please tell me you weren't fucking this tramp while we were still together." Elizabeth asked disgusted at the thought.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Lucky snapped as he pulled up his pants.

"Actually it is but we'll discuss that later. Sam and I need to have a little talk. So just be a good boy and shut up."

Lucky was taken aback he had never heard Elizabeth speak like that. Well not since... suddenly it clicked that Elizabeth was behaving like she had when she first came to PC. He knew right then that there was going to be some hell to pay.

"You can't just come into my home. Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I? I'm the person who is going to kick your ass."

Sam laughed. "Yeah right. There's no way in hell you could take me."

"You really think so, Sam? I bet you though Jason would never tell me. Well he did. Ever hear the phrase 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.'? Well it's wrong. There is nothing anywhere like a mother whose children have been hurt."

**Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me**

Sam's eyes widen. He really told her. That bastard. She was going to have to make him pay even more. Right after she dealt with Elizabeth. "I don't know what you think you're talking about but I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and tossed at her. "Here call them. I dare you. Maybe while they're here I'll tell them all about your latest schemes."

"What is she talking about?" Lucky asked.

"Shut the hell up Lucky. This doesn't involve you. Well are you going to call them?" After a few moments of waiting Elizabeth said. "I didn't think so. You see no one is going to help you not anymore."

"If you hurt me I'll tell your little secret." Sam spat back at her.

"Would you please? It would save Jason and me so much time and trouble." Elizabeth said smugly. There was no way she was backing down now.

Sam didn't know how to react to that. She had counted on using Jake's paternity to get out of this. "I don't think you have the guts. You're just a scared pathetic little girl who always runs to Jason to clean up her messes. Well I don't see him anywhere around do you?"

No Sam you are the one who's pathetic. Watching Jake get taken was low I have to admit but hiring to men to attack me and the boys... well I was stunned. I didn't know you were that desperate to get Jason back."

"He doesn't want you. He just wants his Jake."

"You keep telling yourself that. But when you go to sleep you'll be all alone. And I'll be with Jason."

"You bitch!" Sam yelled and lunged for Elizabeth.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**

Elizabeth smiled she had finally pushed the right buttons to make Sam snap. She easily avoided Sam. Elizabeth turned and slapped the other woman. Sam was obviously shocked. Elizabeth used this to her advantage and knocked her to the ground. The two began trading punches back and forth. Elizabeth sat on Sam's chest and grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled a chunk out. She then started banging her head into the floor. Sam was kicking and screaming but Elizabeth wasn't through yet. She head butted Sam in several times in the face. One causing her nose to bleed. Then she started alternating between punching Sam in the face and banging her head on the floor.

Jason walked in to the apartment and watched for a few moments. He almost hated to pull the two women apart. Elizabeth was definitely holding her own. He shook his head at Lucky who was just standing there. Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and picked her up. "I think she's had enough." Jason whispered in her ear.

"Damn it, Jason, let me go. I wasn't done with the skank." Elizabeth said struggling to get away.

"I know but I really don't want to have to visit you in jail."

"Fine. You're right. Put me down. I promise to be good."

"No way am I going to fall for that. I'm not letting you go till I get you down to the bike."

"You brought the bike why didn't you say so. Let's go!" Elizabeth said her eyes lighting up at the possibility of a ride. "Oh and Sam if you ever come after me or my kids again I'll make this look like nothing. And Lucky we will be gave out talk."

Jason tried to hold his laughter in, but by the time he got to the bike he couldn't. "I can't believe you did that. Did she hurt you?" he asked kissing her gently.

"No. I'm fine. I just want to be alone with you."

"I think I can arrange that." Jason handed her a helmet and started the bike. He wondered if he should tell Elizabeth how turned in he got watching her fight. He decided to just show her instead.

**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way**


End file.
